


Art for on a bed of roses (where i wanna kiss your silhouette)

by MercyBuckets



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Scars, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBuckets/pseuds/MercyBuckets
Summary: Art for Aurelie's lovely big bang fic, feat. Jace/Maia and lots of flowers!





	Art for on a bed of roses (where i wanna kiss your silhouette)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurelie (NowImJustSomebodyThat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowImJustSomebodyThat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [on a bed of roses (where i wanna kiss your silhouette)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994211) by [Aurelie (NowImJustSomebodyThat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowImJustSomebodyThat/pseuds/Aurelie). 



> For Hel with my thanks for letting me play around in your world <3 

[Also on tumblr](http://portialins.tumblr.com/post/172024495629/art-for-ravenschmavens-shadowhunters-big-bang)

* * *

 


End file.
